In a typical crankshaft mounted oil pump for an internal combustion engine, an internally lobed or toothed pump element is rotatably supported on a front cover of the engine around the front end of the crankshaft. An externally lobed or toothed pump element attached to the front end of the crankshaft nests within and meshes with the internally lobed or toothed element. Where the engine has a chain driven camshaft and belt driven accessories, the chain drive sprocket on the crankshaft, the crankshaft mounted oil pump, and the crankshaft mounted accessory drive pulley are all stacked at the end of the crankshaft and the stacked dimension of the three units contributes to the overall length of the engine. In a transverse engine installation where engine and transmission are arranged end-to-end, in contrast to the more typical transverse side-by-side configuration, the overall length of the engine must be minimized. An oil pump according to this invention minimizes the stacked dimension of the chain drive sprocket, the oil pump, and the belt drive pulley and is, therefore, particularly attractive for the aforesaid end-to-end transverse engine/transmission applications.